Going public
by lollyblanc0454
Summary: It started long ago but it's only now that they are going public. And who would of guessed that it'd be all through a fan of spin the bottle.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this idea in the middle of the night. So it's based around a game of Spin the bottle and is back when Zax weren't yet public. Enjoy. R&amp;R xx Lolly xx **

Everyone was in the pub, all gathered round the corner table.

'Charlie it's your round.' Tess told him.

'Right.' He got up and with the help of Tess ordered the round of drinks.

With Tess and Charlie away from the table, there was now two seats in between Zoe and Max. Zoe turned and spoke to Rita and Cal, who were sat to her right. Max had manage to remove himself from the conversation between Robyn and Lofty to his left. Seeing Tess and Charlie gathering up the drinks, he saw the perfect opportunity to move round and sit next to Zoe.

Tess and Charlie returned to the table, Charlie now in Max's old seat and Tess filling the gap between Charlie and Max. She smiled at Max as she sat down.

'How about we all play a game of some sort?' Suggested Lofty.

A chorus of nodding heads and why not's echoed around the table.

'Great idea mate.' Max said as he downed the last drop of beer from his bottle. 'How about...' He started, before placing the empty bottle in the middle of the table, 'Spin the bottle.' He beamed.

It was only now Zoe had realised he was next to her, and after hearing his suggestion she knew exactly what he was up to.

'What are the rules?' Asked Charlie.

'They aren't many. Someone spins the bottle and then whoever it lands on, obviously has to be kissed by the person who spun it.' Shouted Robyn

'And then that person can play or pass. If they play they spin but a pass means they pick the next one to spin the bottle.' Lofty finished.

'Ethan your up first.' Max shouted down the table.

Reluctantly Ethan spun the bottle, and waiting nervously for it stop.

'Oh, I erm.' Ethan stuttered as he saw it had landed on Lily.

'Kiss her! Kiss her!' Cal started

Soon everyone had joined in.

'Okay, okay!' Ethan replied and with that he stood up and walked round to Lily, who stood up too. They shared a small but passionate kiss and everyone responded by clapping and cheering.

'Right Lily decision time.' Cal said.

'I'm going to pass,' Lily stated as she sat back down and smiled at Ethan, 'Charlie your up.' She said.

Charlie leant in to the table and spun the bottle, it landed on Connie who immediately stared at him. He walked round and planted a kiss on her cheek before returning to his place and siting next to Tess, who was quietly giggling along with Zoe and Max.

'Connie?' Max said as she returned to her phone.

'Oh pass!' She said glancing up.

'I'll go then.' Robyn stated.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Rita, as mental as it was she leant over the table and gave Rita a small kiss.

'Ooh, still saying yes then Rita.' Joked Max.

'Shut up! Right you can go next then Max.'

Max's eyes lite up and he nudged Zoe slightly. He leant in and spun the bottle, his eyes fixated on it. It began to slow, passing Cal, then Rita and finally landing on Zoe.

A chorus of ooh's could be heard and Zoe immediately glared at Max. He leant back in his sit and swivelled to face Zoe.

'So..?' He said as she picked up her glass of wine and took a massive sip.

'Max!' She muttered still trying to look natural as all eyes were on her, even Connie was looking.

'Don't pretend it's the first time.' Max joked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

'What?' Robyn asked in clear confusion.

'Zoe?' Tess asked as she stared at her best friend.

Zoe took a final sip of her wine, and placed the glass on the table, she glanced round the table and gave Tess a look as if to confirm her thoughts. She then faced Max and a smile rose across her face. His grin widened and then he winked at Cal.

Max leant forward and pulled Zoe into his embrace, colliding his lips with hers whilst her arms wrapped round his neck.

'She's the mystery woman?' Cal spoke in complete shock.

'Well it makes a change.' Charlie joked.

'Lofty, did you know about this?' Robyn asked.

'No way. I'm guessing you didn't either.' Lofty replied.

Connie just smiled, secretly she'd had her suspicions.

'Max? Zoe? Someone explain.' Robyn called, bringing them both back to the real world.

They broke apart, and Zoe leant into Max slightly.

'Well,' Max started as he put his hand on the table, Zoe entwined her fingers with his. 'Zoe and I have been seeing each other.' Max announced.

All eyes were now on Zoe waiting for her to confirm it.

'It's true.' Zoe laughed, her and Max still tightly holding hands.

'How long have..?' Robyn questioned.

'Long enough.' Zoe smiled.

'I know your all in shock, and probably won't believe this is real.' Max started

'Well, come on Max. You can see why can't you?' Cal interpreted.

'Well, does status really matter.' He asked, no replies were made, 'I love Zoe with all my heart,' he ended

'Max,' Zoe beamed, 'He makes me very happy guys, and he isn't just a porter, he's my partner who I love so very much.' She announced.

A round of congratulations were made before another lot of drinks were bought. Zoe and Max knew that this was only the beginning but they were glad to be out inthe open.

'I love you.' Max whispered into Zoe ear, whilst putting his arm round her.

'I love you too, let's get out of here.' Zoe replied, as she gathered up her things and stood up.

'Ah the lovers are off.' Charlie shouted.

Zoe just laughed and continued walking, Max closely behind her, who waved as the door shut behind them.

'Come on you,' Max said linking arms with Zoe, 'back to mine?' He asked.

'Well only if I won't have to sneak out, hide under any duvets or throw away any shoes.' Zoe joked.

'Well know that everyone knows why would we need to do that?' He replied before kissing her gently.

'Come on then, get in, I think Robyn and Lofty will be a while yet.' Zoe said.

'Ah, well it'll be nice to have you all to myself.' Max said seductively.

'Will it now.' Zoe laughed, as she started the engine and they headed back to Max's.

**So this is a stand alone story, but if you guys want and I get enough reviews, I'll carry it on xx Just let me know :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So people wanted this one shot to be carried on and so it's now my second fic. I hope you enjoy, I will try to update as much a possible, please leave any suggestions for this fic and of course review :) xx Lolly xx**

'Wait,' Zoe said, as she broke away from Max's kiss, 'I think I can hear someone downstairs.'

'It'll be Robyn and Lofty' Max said smiling and leaning back in to kiss Zoe.

'Well shouldn't we tell them we're here or something?'

'Why?'

'No more sneaking about Max, we're official now,' Zoe said and then a smile rose across her face, 'official.' She lowered her head and passionately kissed him.

'Yep, this is for keeps.' Max said, agreeing with her.

'Come on then.' Zoe said climbing out of bed. She walked over to Max's draw and took something out.

'What are you doing?' Max asked as he lay in bed watching her putting one of his t-shirts on.

'Well, we are going to go and talk to Robyn and Lofty, and be a normal, open, sociable couple.'

'Fine.' Max said, finally climbing out of bed and putting on his jogging bottoms.

Max walked out into the corridor with Zoe behind him. They made their way downstairs.

'I thought I saw Zoe's car outside.' Lofty said as they entered the living room.

'Ah, your both still up.' Robyn said.

'Yes.' Max replied.

'So we need details.' Robyn said, siting next to Lofty, opposite from where Zoe and Max were now sat.

'How did I know you'd say that?' Zoe laughed.

'So when did this start?' Asked Lofty.

'Most of this can't leave these walls.' Max started.

'Robyn, you'd better promise to keep it quiet.' Lofty joked.

'Whatever,' Robyn said and turned to face Zoe, 'so details?' She beamed.

'Well...' Zoe begun

'There was always something.' Max interrupted.

'Let her talk!' Robyn almost shouted.

'There was banter from the first conversation, but it was never anything more until, he bought me flowers.' She smiled.

'Well I stole them.' Max joked.

'No way Max, bought...' Lofty started

'stole.' Max interrupted, before being hit by Zoe.

'Well, gave you flowers?' Lofty asked

'Yeah, he left the pub and I went to thank him, and then the moment just kind of happened.'

'Your first kiss?' Robyn asked her eyes lighting up.

'Our first kiss.' Max smiled.

'Wait were you clinical lead then?' Robyn asked.

'It's getting late, and we all have work tomorrow.' Max interrupted.

'She so was.' Lofty said in his best gossiping girl voice.

'Maybe.' Zoe laughed as her and max disappeared back upstairs, leaving Lofty and Robyn trying to work out all the details of the relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, Max and Zoe are like a normal couple, and in this chapter it's just them talking to Robyn and Lofty. Other people's views and reactions will be in the next chapters. Please review, I hope you all enjoy xx Lolly xx **

The next morning, Zoe was woken by the smell of bacon, and as she turned to the middle of the bed, she was faced with an empty space. She sat up and put on a dressing gown before walking towards the stairs.

'I can't believe it Max.' Came Robyn's voice from the kitchen.

'I ask myself how it happened, everyday. I wake up next to her and I lie there, just wondering how.'

'Aw Max.' Came the response. Zoe heard Robyn walk into the living room, but remained listening to the conversation.

'Do you love her mate?' Came Lofty's voice.

'I really do, but I'm still not sure she knows that completely.'

Zoe loved Max and he loved her, but they had both been unsure that it was the right time to admit it to each other. After hearing Max's response a smile rose across Zoe's face.

'Morning Robyn.' Zoe smiled as she entered to living room.

'Morning, did you sleep well?'

'Yeah, did you?'

'Yeah, I was thinking all night, you were clinical lead weren't you?'

'Yes.' Zoe laughed.

At that moment max entered with two plates of food, Lofty behind with the remaining two plates.

They all sat down for breakfast, talking about plans for the future, work and many other topics.

'You know Robyn there never was an air hostess.' Max announced as a silence had fallen at the table.

'No way, that was you.' Robyn said in complete shock.

'Well... Those are the same shoes and well Zoe they're yours right?' Max stated, as he pointed to the shoes by the door.

'Yes.'

'Oh my... Lofty how do we not know.' Robyn said.

'Well, she hid under the duvet, and then the shoes never really appeared again.' Lofty laughed

'I can't believe that you didn't tell me Max.' Robyn moaned.

'Oh no he didn't.' Came lofty's jokey voice.

'We didn't tell anyone, until last night at the pub.' Zoe said

'Was that planned?' Robyn asked.

'Definitely not, however I think that may be why Max suggested that game...' Zoe said glaring at him.

'Okay so maybe it was, but you weren't complaining when I kissed you.'

'Ah you two are such a cute couple.' Robyn grinned.

A smile rose across both Max and Zoe's faces. They both smiled contently, at the thought of being a real couple.


	4. Chapter 4

**So suggestions have been to carry this on and write about everyone else's reactions. So a suggested I've decided to carry it on, and have lots of chapters about one shift and people's reactions and comments. Along with Zoe and Max's response to everything. Please Review and any suggestions are welcome. Lolly xx **

Max and Zoe had spent the weekend with Lofty and Robyn. It had been so nice to finally be a normal couple. They'd been out for lunch, they'd had group movie nights, no longer hiding in one room and sneaking out in the early hours of the morning.

Today was Monday and their first shift as an open couple. They'd got up early before Robyn or Lofty and were now outside the ED.

'I can't believe you kissed me in public.' Max said as they walked from Zoe's car to the entrance.

'Well... You kissed me.'

'Whatever, Zoe it's finally real.' He smiled taking her hand.

'I know and I don't care who knows, and I'm not toning down our love.'

'How about we act like a couple of teenagers, as Dylan would say.'

'That sounds fun!' Zoe agreed

The pair walked into the ED linking arms, they laughed loudly and their eyes lit up as people smiled at them.

'Ah Noel, I'll be in my office, my shift doesn't start for half an hour but if anything happens you know where I am.'

'Okay.' He replied, he turned to Max, 'how did you...' He started

'Come on Max.' Zoe called, as she headed for her office, Max now behind her.

'Max what are you going to say when people ask?' She asked when they were inside.

'That we're together, and we love each other.'

'No jokes, no lies!' She ordered

'Of course not.' He smirked

'Max!'

'Okay okay fine.' He said sitting in her desk chair.

'Erm excuse me!' She said glaring at him

'What?' He asked innocently

'Move please.'

'Nope.' He said pulling her down, so she sat on his lap.

'I love you Dr Hanna, and you just need to calm down okay?'

'Okay.' She said exhaling and snuggling into him.


End file.
